A capsule for preparing a beverage or liquid food and a system using brewing centrifugal forces is described in WO2008/148604. Typically, the capsule is formed of a body containing a substance such as coffee powder which is closed by a membrane. The membrane is perforated by a water injection needle of the device in the central part of the membrane for injection of liquid and is simultaneously perforated in the peripheral part of the membrane by many smaller needles for extraction of the beverage.
It is recognized that a solution is needed for both allowing extraction of the beverage properly by centrifugation and ensuring that no injection liquid can bypass the substance contained in the capsule at the injection site. In particular, when injection liquid fills the capsule, liquid can leak out from the central inlet of the capsule and thereby be centrifuged on the outside of the upper surface of the capsule. This could affect the quality of the produced beverage, e.g., coffee.